A Devil Rebel Creation
by inevitablethoughts
Summary: Karina Humphrey needs to forget her past and look ahead. More importantly look for her father,Chuck Bass. Sequel to Bass and Humphrey Games. AU C/J and many other pairings R&R Still can read this fic w/o reading other.
1. Guppy

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GOSSIP GIRL IT BELONGS TO THE CW

"Right this way Miss Humphrey"

Soon Karina Humphrey walked into her Dean's office at Highland Prep High School. She took a seat in a chair, crossed her legs, and gave a bright smile to Dean Smith.

"To what do I own the pleasure John?"

"It's Dean Smith first off. Second it's the last day of school and you still manage to get in trouble" He gave a stern face.

"Yes it's the last day, so I don't understand why your colleagues in the Math department don't think my uniform is 'school appropriate'" She said with extra emphasis on her quotations.

"Our girls uniform only consist of a white button up, a knee length plaid skirt or jumper, with the optional bow or tie; but you destroyed those rules with your rocker 'fashion statement'"

"Don't you like it; my mom designed the jacket and skirt!" She smirked

"No actually I don't. Still this isn't the only reason you are in my office. I have your report card; enclosed is a special letter."

"Really? Lets see my straight D's" she took the envelope and saw her report card were she froze.

"I got all A's?"

"Surprised me too. But although your discipline has been lacing this past semester, your Grades have gone higher."

"So let me guess, you think I cheated my way through huh?"

"On the contrary, I was going to congratulate you. Read the letter behind it."

"The Young inspired business Leaders?"

"I looked in your files, and saw your interest in business; now read the letter."

She opened the letter and read it to herself:

_June 6__th__, 2025_

_Dear Miss Humphrey,_

_We have seen your interest in business and musical arts. You are cordially invited to our week long summer program in New York City. Starting from the 10-16 of June. Everyday we will learn more about business; were at night we shall expose your inner passion for music. In our fun open microphone nights, and end of Program talent show. This shall be a great experience to you; you will be staying in the Plaza Hotel. You shall be rooming with one partner of your choice. Or if you have friends/ relatives in New York you are welcomed to stay with them. Please make sure to arrive everyday at 10 AM sharply. Please arrive on the 9__th__ of June for registration. Parents will be welcomed to come on the weekend of this trip to see what you have learned in your mandatory presentation. Also they will see you perform at the talent show. During this week you will see some of the biggest companies of NYC. Such as; Trump Towers and our proud sponsor Bass Industries. Where you will get to meet the CEO Chuck Bass. _

"I can meet my father?' She muttered to herself

"What was that?" The Dean said.

"Oh Nothing!" She said and continued reading:

_We do look forward to see you next week._

_Sincerely,_

_Serena Van Der Woodsen &Blair Waldorph _

_Co- Presidents_

She smiled to her self and whispered:

"Thanks Aunt Serena and Blair"

Then the final school bell rang, and she heard kids cheer in the hall. She got up and ran out the door saying:

"Thanks so much John! See you next year!" She heard him groan, and she laughed.

She ran to the first person she thought of.

"Andrew!" She yelled running into his arms, and hugging him.

"Ha you got invited to the NYC summer program"

"You know?"

"I always know stuff about my best friend, No actually I got in too!"

"No way! Really?"

"Yup!"

"Man I gotta tell my mom now!" She said walking towards her limo.

"Wait doesn't she have to design Selena Gomez's awards pry dress?"

"Actually she has been working home everyday since I came home from-"

She gulped

"Rehab."

Andrew grabbed her arm

"Karina, You are not crazy. The only reason you went was because of what David did to you at some party! It's not your fault. " She put her hand over his mouth:

"Shut up! No one should her you, whatever happened t your secret is safe with me?"

"It is, s long as you are not hard on yourself"

She looked away and said:

"Ok I have to go I will just see you at the airport on Sunday"

She turned and walked to the limo when she got in he yelled:

"Ok, bye then guppy."

She laughed. Then just thought to her self:

"I can't show mom the letter, she will see **his** name. Maybe I can just tell her I know about **him**. No. I can't hurt her. I can just say I was invited to a program in New York and Aunt Serena and Blair are in charge. Yup, she has to say yes."

Then she was lost in her own little flashback when she thought about _him_.

_-Flashback-_

_Andrew walked in her house and ran to her room. She was getting in her PJ's when he walked in. She screamed and threw a pillow at him:_

"_Get Out! Give me 5 minutes"_

_5 minutes later she opened the door_

"_Ok now I'm decent, what's up?"_

"_You know how my dad is the best PI in LA"_

"_Yes you can stop bragging now."_

"_Well I had him do a little investigating and I found this" He took out a Manila envelope._

"_What's in there?"_

"_Just open it" She took it from him when he said:_

"_Happy 16__th__ Birthday."_

_She got a confused look. But then when she opened it, she was getting tears._

"_How…What…Oh My God…. Chuck Bass owner of Bass industries is my dad?"_

"_Yup." Then she hugged him. _

"_Thank You. But wait he doesn't know he has a daughter?"_

_Andrew looked down and said_

"_No..."_

"_I think he should know he has a 16 year old daughter who does not look anything like her mom, and is probably a replica of him."_

_Andrew laughed._

"_Guppy what are you going to do about it"_

"_No freaking idea"_

_-End of Flashback-_

She laughed and said to herself:

"Soon enough he will know, but how can I tell him?"

**Please read A/N!!!!**

**A/N: YAY! Sequel!!! Haha how was the first chapter? Well I have plenty of more coming up. Just one thing I NEED ATLEAST 4 REVEIWS BEFORE THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!! Haha Please???? Well idk if I will UD as fast as I did for BHG. TRUST ME this is a fic that will be here for a while! Still please R&R :)**


	2. Just Friends

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GOSSIP GIRL IT BELONGS TO THE CW**

"Mom?" Karina said when she walked in her Beverly Hills Apartment

"In my room sweetie."

She went to her mom's closet, when she found her mom choosing between a Jenny Humphrey original or a Lou Buttion dress.

"What's up, mom?"

"Ugh. Red Carpet tonight can't figure what I want."

"Mom this is why taking your designs to the east coast would be a great idea! Barley anyone knows about Jenny Humphrey Designs, and now they should"

Her mom looked down with sad eyes. _Crap! What did I say? _Karina thought to herself.

"Mom"

Then Jenny looked up with some-what of a hopeful look.

"Why? We got everything in LA, and I won't be able to see you that much anymore." She hugged her daughter.

"Actually mom I came up here to ask you for something."

"How much?" Her mom quickly responded. Karina laughed.

"No not that. I actually got invited to take part of this weeklong summer program for the 'The Young inspired business Leaders.' Actually Aunt Serena and Blair are presidents of it. Andrew is going also, and it's New York City."

Her mom got a nervous look, and said:

"Well honey, New York is pretty far, and I will miss you." Then Karina made this look in which no one can say no to. Her mom just laughed and said:

"Ok but you will call me or text me everyday. Understand?"

"Yes maam." Karina said rolling her eyes. The she continued:

"Also at the end of the week you get to come and see my progress in business and music. There is like a talent show and everything!"

Jenny looked down, with depressed eyes then tried to cover it up with a smile and said:

"Well you know how I told you I lived in New York al my childhood, well I'm not sure if I'm ready to come back."

"But mom, ok then. Well I got to call Andrew and pack" Karina said running out the room.

"I don't think I'm ever ready to go back." Jenny muttered to herself.

---------------------------------------33333333-------------------------------------------

Katrina was stuck behind what she should bring with her. The paper said she must were a plaid skirt or Jumper, with a white button down collar shirt. When she read that she was in total disgust, but she got excited when it said she could accessories her outfit. THANK GOD! She thought to herself. Then the paper said she should bring many fancy party dresses along just in case there is one. She was excited for that, but soon her joy became greater when her phone vibrated and she read who it was.

"Hey Aunt Serena!"

"You got the letter huh?"

"I feel bad because I got in for nepotism"

"Actually you were a very high candidate to get in"

"Really?"

"Really. So when will you get here on the JH jet?"

"I'm not sure if I will come on the jet."

"What you are coming to the city of dreams! Arrive in style!"

"No _he_ will might recognize it."

Serena paused; a bad feeling was forming in her gut so she played dumb.

"Who is _he_?"

"I know who _he_ is. _He_ is my father. _He_ was my mom's ex-boyfriend. _He_ is your step brother. _**He**_** is CHUCK BASS**."

"How did you find out, your mom told you?"

"Mother didn't tell me crap neither did you or Aunt Blair, Uncle Dan, Uncle Eric, and Grandpa and Grandma. That's a big family with a big secret. I was tired of not knowing who I am. Because clearly I look adopted compared to my mom. I heard my father has a PI, well so do I……..Serena?"

The other line was silent for a couple of seconds.

"Is that why you are coming?"

"That's a part of the plan; I am just tired of wondering."

"It's ok. I know how you feel. I never knew my actual father either."

"Really?"

"Really. So is this our hidden agenda K?"

Karina laughed.

"Umm, I don't think we need codenames, but only you me and Andy knows"

"Oooo Andy! You have a little pet name for him?"

"Shut up, please. FRIENDS AND FRIENDS ONLY!"

"I am just saying what happens in UES stays in the UES"

"God please don't remind me of that horrid memory! Well Good-bye Aunty"

"Bye sweetie."

Karina then shut her phone and then reopened it to send a text to someone.

K: OPERATION FMFAHACJR is a go!

Andy: Huh????? :0 English please!

K: Lol operations find my father and have a chuck jenny reunion is a go! :)

Andy: Oh….haha WOWS!

Karina closed her phone and whispered:

"Just friends."

**Please read A/N!!!!**

**A/N: YAY! Sequel!!! Haha how was the first 2 chapters? Well I have plenty of more coming up. Just one thing I NEED ATLEAST 4 REVEIWS OR MORE BEFORE THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!! Haha Please???? Well idk if I will UD as fast as I did for BHG. Haha as soon as I got my 4****th**** review I ran to my computer to finish typing! :) Still please R&R :) Don't be one of those only puts it on their alerts without reviewing haha *cough cough* lol u know who you guys are. :) So just remember REVIEW!!!!!**


	3. Blair The Backstabber Waldorph?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl; it belongs to the CW.

Karina and Andrew waved good-bye to their parents, and headed on the JH jet. Karina finally came around to that idea. During the ride Andrew was exploring the awesome Jet when Karina was lying on a couch-type thing with many thoughts in her head.

_How do I tell him?_

_Will I meet him?_

_Will he like me?_

_Will mom kill me?_

That's when she soon fell asleep, but her inner-self was being awakened from a recurring nightmare. It was a blast from the past. An event she has been praying to god that she can forget about. Its was her first time, It was a crazy party, and She was raped.

"_I can't believe we gave up, the Twilight Remake Premiere for this!" Andrew said as Karina dragged him down._

"_Come on, Andy! I hear David always throw killer New Years Parties!" _

"_I'm only doing this for you just remember"_

"_Yeah whatever lets go inside now" They both laughed at her response and entered the party._

_It was crazy. Andrew headed towards the bar, because he saw some hot girls there. Karina laughed at his "I'm parched" excuse. She was walking around checking out the pad, while drinking a glass of champagne. That's when David the host came up to her, and hugged her._

"_Karina you came! You choose me over vampires? Awe."_

_She laughed and said _

"_Yup. Andy is over at the bar with some chicks-" then she got cut off by his question._

"_Do you want to go somewhere alone? Maybe a quiet place to talk?" From his question she was a little hesitant, but she nodded and she let him lead the way. He held her soft shaking hand. They talked in his room. Soon when she said something, he covered her mouth with his. This kiss at first was passionate. She like it actually, she broke up with her boyfriend who cheated on her two weeks before. This just consumed her. They kept it going soon, he made the pace faster. He started to undress her while in-between kisses she said "no" "stop" "too fast". Then she started to fight with his grip, but it was too strong. _

She was screaming in her sleep, when Andrew came to wake her up.

"Guppy!? It's just a dream! Wake up!" She got up. Looked at him for a few seconds, and then hugged him. She muttered to herself:

"How did it let him take it? How did I let this enfold?"

"Don't worry. Everything is fine now. Just get ready because were here." She looked at him. She almost had a panicked look. She ran towards the bathroom, and quickly changed to a cute dress. With make-up on. She got out of the bathroom, Andrews mouth dropped soon he was stuttering.

"You look….great…..sexy….ugh I mean beautiful….and hot……ummm we can get off the jet now… uh lets go." He grabbed her hand, she blushed at his stupidity. They had people caring all their luggage at the airport. They took it to the Van Der woodsen limo. At the airport Karina squealed. Soon she ran and hugged her Aunt Serena.

"Oh my god Aunty I missed you!"

"You too" Serena then gave a quick nod to Andrew and said:

"Well, let's head to the welcome party. It's at my place. I actually lived there when your mom was your age. She came over a lot"

They got there, the place was beautiful. Ten minutes when they got there Serena's phone rang, she got an uncertain look. And walked off while she answered the phone. Soon she hugged her moms boyfriend Nate Archibald; soon a sea of people, her grandparents, her uncle Eric, Uncle Dan with his girlfriend Vanessa something. Soon she was standing alone when a hot guy was staring at her, he winked. He started to make his way when someone else was walking towards her. Karina soon hugged her Aunt Blair and Shook hands to a man she was unfamiliar with.

"Blair I missed you so much!" She said hugging her.

"I missed you to; I want to introduce you to someone. Honey this is Karina….. Um Karina Clair."

_Why is she using my middle name as my last? _She thought to herself when she shacked his hand when he said:

"I'm Chuck. Chuck Bass. Blair's Fiancée." Karina froze, "WHAT!!!!" she screamed in her head. Then she put a fake smile on and said:

"Oh my god! That's great. Blair does my mom know? Oh she should"

Blair got a confused face and thought _does she know?_

"I told last week your mother is very happy for me."

Karina was confused, and then she just asked where Serena is. Blair then said:

"We saw her on the phone outside. I think she is talking to your mom."

"My mom? Crud I forgot to call her. I have to find Serena then. Bye Blair. Bye…. Mr. Bass" She gave a small smile and ran off to the elevator. Inside she broke down in tears.

"How can she just merry the father of her Best Friends child!?"

**Please read A/N!!!!**

**A/N: OMG I finally updated!!!! These UD's won't be as fast as BHG. I'm trying to get a new computer, because this one is my brothers, and my old one broke down. Before the next chapter, just one thing I NEED ATLEAST 4 REVEIWS OR MORE BEFORE THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!! Haha Please???? PLEASE don't be one of those only puts it on their alerts or favorites without reviewing haha *cough cough* lol u know who you guys are. :) So just remember REVIEW!!!!! PS read my other new story "Never Trust a Bass" I might UD it today. :)**


	4. Cali Girl & Flashbacks

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GOSSIP GIRL, AND MUSIC BELONGS TO KAT DELUNA**

**Please read A/N!!!!**

**A/N: OMG I finally updated!!!! IM SOOOO SORRY! These UD's won't be as fast as BHG. I'm trying to get a new computer, because this one is my brothers, and my old one broke down. So I have to wait every other weekend for him to come. I am not goin to do the same whole "I need atleast 4 reviews before I go on" just review and stay patient. PLEASE don't be one of those only puts it on their alerts or favorites without reviewing haha *cough cough* lol u know who you guys are. :) LOL btw I might have y other name to review stories if I am too lazy to sign on it's- ", MUSIC. Baby. So just remember REVIEW!!!!! PS read my other new story "Never Trust a Bass". The only reason I didn't UD that was because imp on writers block (I AM OPEN FOR IDEAS FOR THIS STORY AND THE OTHER ONE) Haha so this chapter probably will fix some confusion on the story. HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT! :) Monkey out. =]**

Inside she broke down in tears.

"How can she just merry the father of her Best Friends child!?"

When she walked outside she saw Serena pacing back and forth stuttering. Then she stopped when she saw Karina and let her hear the other end. It was her mom furious and yelling:

"How could you not tell me that my daughter knew who Chuck Bass _really _is?"

"How do you know?"

"My Boyfriend told me!" that stung Serena. Her boyfriend was Nate Archibald. They got back together at a Party in Hollywood. Nate was living up to his Vanderbilt destiny. He was very political, but still fun. Jenny continued talking:

"He is not that NateFused anymore, I told him the truth of my daughter on my Birthday. He just called me saying he overheard some phone calls with MY daughter. Also he told me your hidden agenda to have her meet her father without my consent. How dare you Serena! You have no right!"

"Neither do you Mom!"

Her mom paused, she was shock her daughter heard the conversation.

"You kept my other half of what I am away from me for 16 years! That's not fair, I would never come to you because I never wanted to hurt you but I don't care; because, apparently you don't mind having your Best Friend" MARRY the man you love. At first I was shocked why are you letting her marry him, but I just came to the realization that maybe it's another good reason for him not to ever know me. If I just came into his perfect world it can ruin everything, and you didn't want the father of your child to ever know about me"

"That's not true! Karina!"

"Mother is that the Corona talking I know what you do when you 'work' late. Now I have to go, so goodbye mother."

She hung up the phone when her mother muttered "I'm sorry" on the other end. That's when Serena said:

"You heard Blair's news huh?" Karina just nodded.

"Don't worry everything will be fine, lets go back upstairs the party is almost over."

They made their way upstairs. Karina met up with Andrew. Serena hit her champagne glass with a fork to get everyone's attention; as soon as she did she started talking:

"Welcome everyone to a week of a lifetime! This isn't our usual meet up spot, every night we will have our end of days parties/open-mich's is going to be at an exotic burlesque club named "victrola" which is owned by a major sponsor Mr. Chuck Bass. We all hung out there when we were younger, so for this year's theme we will explore a blast from the past. The challenge is that every night is a song that must represent the topic we give you, but the song must be when we were teenagers that goes from 13-19. Actually we have time to have one person to come up and perform. Anything! How about to describe were they are from. Please sing and dance."

All the other kids from her school cheered for her to come up, they even pushed her to the stage that was set up. She went up, and told the DJ what she wanted. She said to the michrophone:

"This is how Cali rolls."

The beat came on Blair, Serena, Nate, and Chuck knew exactly what it was:

_**Sense is telling me you're looking  
I can feel it on my skin (Whoa)  
Boy I wonder what would happen  
If I trip and let you in  
Don't get shook my my aggression  
I just might be the one  
Let's skip this conversation  
Just whine your body up**_

Don't wanna wait no more  
You got what I'm searching for  
Cuz I'm feeling your vibing  
I'm riding high is exotic  
And I want you, I want you here  
Pull me closer and closer and  
Hold me tight to your body  
I wanna feel you, I wanna feel you near

Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!

Boy keep doing what you're doing get me hot  
Winding up your body you don't have to stop  
My temperature is rising want you more than before  
It's an animal attraction, whine your body up

It's the magic on the floor  
I don't wanna wait no more

Cuz I'm feeling your vibing  
I'm riding high is exotic  
And I want you (and i want you too), I want you (and I want you too) here  
Pull me closer and closer (closer and closer) and  
Hold me tight to your body  
I wanna feel you (I wanna feel you too), I wanna feel you near

Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!

Lo cuero, toca los cueros  
Loca e que ta!!  
She's crazy!

She did an amazing dance to match the beat, with kicks and flips. After this night Karina was tired she and Andrew was staying at Serena's Place. When she was walking by the hot guy who winked at her. He held her hand, kissed it, Whispered "Welcome to the UES Cali." In her ear. Then he walked off the guy saw Andrew glaring at him, all he did was smirk and walk off.

The next morning she got up put on a white-button up that had the sleeves up to the elbows, a black plaid skirt with a big belt, a bow tie, and a Jenny Humphrey Vest. She got out of her room, caught up with Andrew, had breakfast, and then went to the Bass Industries office. The whole group of kids were there, she even saw kids from her school. Once the tour started she was in the back texting away, Andrew was in the front listening to the tour guide like the dork he was. Soon Karina felt something behind her, and then heard someone say "boo" in her ear. She turned and saw the boy from the night before.

"You again? You just don't leave the victims alone huh?"

"Only the hot ones."

She smiled

"Let me formally introduced myself. I'm Ryan, Ryan Sparks."

"Pleasure, I'm Karina Humphrey-Damn!"

That was her weakness, when she was nervous with a boy secrets would spill out.

"What?"

"Just don't tell anyone. I'm suppose to be Karina Clair"

"What a predicament, why is that?"

"It's a long story, and we should be listening to the tour guide."

"Well no one else is except the loser in the front. Plus I know a great spot to talk"

Karina hesitated. But she couldn't say anything. Her mouth was tight as tape. Then she saw the door sign of the room the group were in "Chuck Bass, CEO". In the office they smelt a small stench of weed. They saw an organized desk, small bar, pictures of him with Blair. Soon Ryan and her snuck out of the group, and went to the small closet in there. Inside was a few Coats, boxes and a chair. It was still pretty roomy. He had her sit down the chair; he knelt in front of her and listened attentively to her entire story. By the time she was done his expression changed. Like he changed his mind on something, but then he hugged her. When he pulled away his face was very close to hers.

"Your secret is always safe with me."

"Thank you"

Then he kissed her. But soon he got faster were he pinned her to the wall. She tried to hesitate but he had a strong grip. Old memories were going back to her

_He released one hand because her fighting was hurting him a little. Soon she pretended she like it, while she for her phone and hit speed dial one. She heard Andy on the other end saying "hello? Karina?" it was her queue to scream:_

"_David get off of me! Please! Stop it! You're going fast." Then he kissed her again and whispered "Shhh." Andy hung up and ran upstairs looking for them. He finally found David's room. When he was about to open the door, David came out, as much as he wanted to beat his brains out he had to find Guppy. David walked off saying "Virgin No More is in my room, if you are looking for her."_

Karina was able to slide her foot out of her flats, and get her phone from the floor since her bag fell when Ryan pinned her. She tapped speed dial "1" and put it on speaker. She screamed enough so Ryan couldn't her Andrew. Andrew picked up the phone for a second then dropped it and snuck out the group saying he had to get it. H listened to the call when he herd her saying "Stop! We shouldn't be doing this in Mr. Bass's offices closet!" Andrew ran to the office.

She was trying to scream and fight. He held on to her. Then she heard the knob turn, she thought it was Andrew. Soon her eyes widened when the voice spoke:

"What a way to treat a women, but I shouldn't be surprised when it's coming from Georgina's son. Now get off of her, and get out sparks. Your parents are on my speed dial."

Ryan just smirked at Karina, and kissed her forehead:

"See you later Humphrey" he whispered in her ear. He walked out the office, in the doorway he was about to say something when Chuck slammed the door on his face. He heard him groan on the other end, and laughed. He turned to the shaking girl, on the floor in his closet. He motioned her to come and sit at the chair on the other end of his desk.

"Arnt you Blair's friends' daughter? Karina wasn't it?"

She just nodded with tears flowing. In her head she was thinking if now was the time to tell him but she was shaking from incident that just took place. He pushed the tear off her face and asked:

"Do you want something to drink? Water, Coffee?"

She kind of laughed and said "Do you have any scotch at that mini bar over there?"

He laughed and said "Of course, that's my favorite drink"

Her eyes widened at the similarity between then physically and the way they act. Right now, she was drinking her it was quiet between them until she broke the silence when she saw a picture of him and Blair

"You must really love her huh?"

He smiled and said: "very." Then there was a weird knock on his door, but she knew it was Andrews. When Chuck got up she suddenly said:

"Wait! Can I tell you something first."

He just looked at her with a confused look.


	5. Secrets Revealed

**Please read A/N!!!!**

**A/N: OMG I updated!!!! IM SOOOO SORRY! Review and stay patient. PLEASE IN REVEIWS CAN U TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ON THE OC CHARACTERS NOT JUST C/J. I need to know if you guys like them :). Oh so just remember REVIEW!!!!! I AM OPEN FOR IDEAS FOR THIS STORY, I NEED SOME HELP. Oh em gee who else enjoyed 3x04 if you know what I mean? :) Also try to see the many episodes I was referring to around the story. HOPEE YOU ALL LIKE IT! :) Monkey out. =]**

"Wait! Can I tell you something first."

He just looked at her with a confused look.

"Thank you, very much Mr. Bass." She just gave a genuine smile. _Now is not the time to tell him_. He smiled back at her, and then opened the door with Andrew running past him and hugging Karina.

"Are you okay, how far did it go?"

"I'm fine now; he almost got there until Mr. Bass saved me"

Andrews's eyes widened.

"Andy? I think we should go back to the group."

"Ok, but the tour is almost over."

She got up, and hugged Chuck. It was the best weirdest moment in her life. Chuck smiled and said:

"So I will be seeing you tonight at Victrola?"

"Most defiantly." Smiled as she walked out the room. Soon when she got back to the group everyone was staring, pointing, and whispering "New Victim".

Soon when they got to Victrola a huge party was going on there. Kids were dancing singing and drinking. Soon she saw him. With another girl kissing her holding her, and hugging her. Her heart was breaking because although he was a sleazebag to her and Andrew, she liked him as if she could trust him. But he lost trust. Soon as Ryan saw Karina he smirked and brought his mysterious girl up to Karina.

"Clair, What a pleasure."

"I wish I could say the same thing." Karina said, and then his smile went to a glare then back to a smile.

"I would like to introduce you to Ariel, Ariel Waldorph."

Karina's eyes just widened as Ryan continued.

"She is Blair's half sister."

Karina just gave a Bass smirk and said:

"Ariel? What a lovely name. Weren't you named after that fish from a Disney movie?"

Karina walked off before the silent girl could speak. Once Karina left she turned to Ryan and yelled:

"Who does that Bitch thinks she is? Huh? Some Californian Slore who thinks she can take the spotlight? I want payback. You're going to help me."

Ryan just gave a mischievous smile.

Soon when everyone settled. Serena gave the singing prompt as "A song to represent how they feel right now."

Karina new just the song, but she didn't know if she should go up and sing a song with that topic. But soon she heard Serena say her name to come up, she was nominated by girls in headbands from Constance to go. As she went up everyone's phone beeped, including hers but she didn't know who sent it, but the message stated:

**You know what I love about being Gossip Girl. Gossiping on the UES parents, and their Children. But this blast goes both ways. Do all the parents remember Jenny Humphrey? Doesn't she look similar to that girl with an amazing voice from California? What was the name again, oh yes, it was Karina Clair. But this Karina girl has a secret. Who might be this girls mysterious Baby Daddy? Well it was none other than notorious Chuck Bass to get lil J pregos. But Karina and Jenny are the same. They were both victims of an almost rape. Truth is Karina was actually raped at Party in December. Doesn't that sound familiar C? Looks like the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.**

**Xoxo Gossip Girl**

Everyone gasped. Karina started to feel tears, but she was fighting them to stay back but it wouldn't work. There she was center-stage as everyone looked at her shocked, whispering, and even snickering. She looked at Serena and Blair giving apologetic looks towards her. All the UES kids snickered. Then she saw Ariel smiling at her like the devil she was, next to her was Ryan who had a smirk but soon was fading as she saw the guilt in his eyes. She shook her head, and then saw _him. _Chuck was shocked; he had a mixed feeling look. His face was the same when he saw Nate's jacket at Blair's place, when he saw Nate with Blair at the cotillion, When Jenny told him off about kiss on the lips, and when he read Jenny's letter when she ran away.

She ran off the stage, Andrew tried to grab her to help her but she just pushed him away. She ran past Chuck but completely ignored him. She took a cab back to Serena's place. She went into her room, and threw back a pile of her clothes in her suitcase. She stopped and looked at her special box. This box contained all her hard work for music. Songs she wrote Demo CDs she made, and pictures of her performing back in California. She took that box and threw it on the floor, as if it didn't mattered anymore. As if she changed her motives on everything. She sat on her bed and took out her phone. She dialed a number and as she waited for it to ring she put it on speaker-phone then someone answered.

"Hello?" Jenny said.

"Mom?" Karina said as her voice was cracking.

"Are you crying? What's wrong?"

"Everything! I just wanna come home mom. I made a mistake on coming here."

"Can you at least explain what happened?"

"It's complicated."

"Ok baby, just calm down. Don't do this, you are a Humphrey don't give up. I had complicated things happen when I was your age, but I made it thru. Stay there, I promise I'll visit you at the end of the week."

"But mo-"Karina broke her sentence as she heard a knock on the door. It was Chuck, she couldn't say anything. Chuck just motioned to her to give him the phone. She just gave it to him, like it was a robotic response. They could hear her mom on the other line rambling on motivational words but soon when Chuck took the phone she said:

"Don't just run away from your problems, they won't help."

"Then why did you run Humphrey?" Chuck said in the coldest tone he had.

Jenny and Karina froze. But Jenny had to say something

"Chuck?" Jenny said almost like a whimper.

"Good to hear from you too, how long has it been 16 years?"

"Why is she with you?"

"Because since you were incapable to tell me, Gossip Girl decided to tell everyone?"

"Gossip Girl?" Jenny said, she hasn't checked that site in years. But hearing that name she jumped on the computer and saw the site. She read the blast. There was a silence on the line until Chuck said something:

"Jenny, she will be staying with me for the rest of the week. Maybe for the summer?"

"What! Chuck you have no right to take her away from me for a whole summer!"

Right before Chuck responded Karina said:

"Compare that to sixteen years mom! I'm sorry but Chuck is my father."

There was more silence.

"Fine sweetie, just remember and tell your father that I will be visiting. I love you don't forget that Katharine"

""Love you too." Katharine whispered before she hung up. She looked up at her father and smiled. He knew that smile the genuine Jenny Humphrey smile. Seeing that face he couldn't resist to smile back. Then he said:

"How bout he head back to Victrola?"

Karina's smile faded, and looked down and said:

"Um, I'm not ready to face everyone yet. How about we have dinner and get to know each other?"

"Sure." Chuck said concentrating on his daughter and her only.


	6. Past Matters

**Please read A/N!!!!**

**A/N: OMG I updated!!!! So review and stay patient. PLEASE IN REVEIWS CAN U TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ON THE OC CHARACTERS NOT JUST C/J. I need to know if you guys like them :). Ahhh im excited for Mondays eppy! I have a link to a Chuck/Jenny/Rufus/Lily promo that I love watching. Oh so just remember REVIEW!!!!! I AM OPEN FOR IDEAS FOR THIS STORY, I NEED SOME HELP. Please I think im losing good storylines!!!!!! HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT! :) Monkey out. =]**

Before dinner Karina went and got ready, since she was in her uniform. She curled her hair and let her side-swept bangs hang. Her hair was inspired by the main character of this old MTV movie she saw called "My super Psycho Sweet Sixteen." She wore a black dress that her mother made just for her. It was black with a white bow-belt and a little frill at the bottom

Chuck was waiting on the couch looking at his watch, his daughter was fashionably late

"Just like her mother" He smiled to himself. But still he was worried, if she will like him. He hardly knows this girl, and he is suppose to be her father. Soon he was hinking about that Gossip Girl blast. _She was raped_. He thought to himself, he was mad that must have been a hard time for her and he wasn't even there. But this made him remember Kiss on the Lips. He thought of himself a jerk now. But he lost his trance of thought as he heard heels clicking down the hall. Karina was beautiful, he thought to himself. Its like seeing a girls version of himself, but still she had this look that made her a Humphrey.

"For Jenny's child you don't really look like her."

"People tell me that all the time. I used think I was adopted, but uncle Dan said I had the same spunk like mom did when she was my age" She said smiling. There was a silence as they were looking at each other. Then Chuck remembered that they had a dinner date.

"Oh I think we should go now."

"Sure."

They went to a French restaurant. It was really nice, although Krina didn't know crap about French. But Chuck ordedered for her, She had to be polite and ask for something on the menu. But she didn't understand anything so apparently she ordered Snails and Octopus.

"This is a very nice restuaunt Mr. Bass"

"You don't call me that, you can call me Chuck Dad or father. But truth is I remember taking your mother here when I asked her to prom."

"Really?"

"Yes."

They ate in peace until He broke the silence and asked her about herself. She reminded him of himself ; devious, with an attitude, witty. Yet she had those Jenny Humphrey qualities also; smart, sweet, and also naïve. Now was the time to ask her.

"In that Gossip Girl Blast, it said something happened to you at a party last year. What happened?"

Karina got a nervous look, and played with her food then she spoke:

"I guy who I thought was a friend used me for his own game. That's why Andy cares about me a lot because he wasn't there to save me. After everything I was so quiet. I was on the verge of suicide, until my mom found me on my floor bleeding. She rushed me to the hospital. Then the doctor suggested I should go to some rehab to calm myself from what happened. So she sent me off. But when I came back she put everything aside to be there for me."

"Oh. Im sorry, maybe if I was in your life that ouldnt have happened."

"Its not your fault its just that asshole who did it to me. That's why I feel like a weak child, such as the incident today in the closet."

"Well he gets his pervertedness from his father, Carter Baizen."

"also in that blast is said my mom was almost raped? what did that mean"

Chuck looked down with said eyes. Then he spoke.

"When your mom was a freshman she was invited to the biggest party of the year. Kiss on the Lips. I was known as a notorious playboy of the Upper East Side. So when I saw her, I thought of her as another prize. I danced with her, got her to drink. Then when we went to a quiet spot I kissed her, but I could tell she was resisting. Soon I took her on a rooftop, and forced myself on her. I didn't know she called her brother, so when him and Serena found us he punched me and they stormed out."

Karina felt a tear coming down her cheek and whispered "Just like David." Her dad looked at her, and asked:

"Im sorry, I was a jerk to her. But do you want to hear the story from when I apologized?"

Karina looked up, and nodded.

"Ok. After that party there was a masked ball. When I was there, I saw a beautiful blonde. When I introduced myself, she said 'lets play a game' so she wanted me to play hide n' seek. Also I had to leave a trail of my clothes. So I did and she locked me on th roof in my undergarments. When I found out it was Jenny I was surprised. After that we never really talked, I saw her at parties, read so much on her on Gossip Girl. One time she was even talking to Nate, I intruded them and whispered to her a 'hello' **(AN:DELETED SCENE). **Then when I was back at a stage of womanizing, I had a date with a ballerina. That night Jenny had a date with some guy she liked. I interrupted them by making out with her. Then when I went to get a drink, I made them feel uncomfortable with my remarks. So had enough and told me that I should 'make everyone miserable' 'Lily could have kicked me out if she found out what I did to Jenny at that pparty' and the one that made me think was 'Since Blair was dating Nate, the only human contact I had were with the people I lived with'. So after that she left, bt she had to come back to meet up with her dad to go home, o I apologized and I promised her I would move out when she moves in."

Karina kind of smiled and said "wow, you really cared for her?"

"Very much." Chuck said to himself.


	7. Payback is a bitch!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GOSSIP GIRL.

**AN is at the end.**

**

* * *

**

The next few days flew by for Karina. She didn't participate much. She avoided Ariel and Ryan. That's when she couldn't take it anymore; it was the night before the parents came to see their kids. She and Andrew were sitting at the bar in victrola drinking away as a younger girl from Constance came up and gave her a package. She then gave the girl a small packet with a substance in it. The girl smiled then walked away.

"What was that about?" Andrew asked.

"Nothing Andy. Just some business I had to take care of."

"Your 16. What business do you have to do?"

"You'll see." She gave a devilish smirk.

"I know that look. What scheme you're planning?"

"Wait and see."

The younger girl got one of her friends. That friend went up to Ariel and was talking to her while the other emptied the whole pack in Ariel's drink. As the girls walked away they walked up to Karina and Karina said:

"Good job." She then took an envelope out of her purse

"Here are the Fall Fashion Week New York tickets as promised."

"Thanks." They both said in a union. They smiled and walked away.

Then Karina opened the package that the other girl gave her and said:

"Did you know Blair hates Ryan because of his parents? Also she is Ariel's legal guardian."

"Are you sure this is right?" Andrew said concerned. She just winked at him and said "No need to worry." That's when she walked up and headed towards the bathroom. She took out a makeup set that she stole from one of her mom's shoots. The theme was gore the makeup set consisted of enough makeup to make her look like she has just been attacked by a vampire. In the bathroom, she got a pencil and drew a line from the bottom of her eye to her cheekbones. She added more makeup (purple, maroon, black, and red) and fake blood. "Perfect." She smiled then added some eye drops to make some tears and messed up some of her eyeliner as if she has been crying, then headed out the door. She walked up to Serena who was talking to Blair.

"Oh my god what happened to you?" Serena asked worried.

"Who did this to you?" Blair asked like she was on death duty.

"I'm not really sure her name." She sniffed. "But she has chocolate brown hair, and dark eyes. Her name is umm… Ariel!" She said

"What!?" Serena and Blair asked her at the same time. "Are you sure? Did you know she is my sister?" Blair asked skeptical.

"Yes I am sure, but I didn't know she is your sister. Blair I'm sorry, but I'm not sure what but she is on something!" She pointed behind herself. They looked behind Karina, and soon Blair and Serena's mouths dropped as they saw a girl on the bar dancing with a plaid skirt and a bra.

"Oh my god." Serena said.

"ARIEL CORNELIA WALDORF!" Blair screamed. At that moment the other brunette paused from her dance and came back to reality "Blair!?" She asked. She put her shirt back on, and jumped down from the bar. She looked at Karina confused as Karina smirked at Ariel.

"What happened to you?" Ariel asked with an attitude.

"Don't play dumb." Blair yelled "You did that to her!"

"What! Lies!" Ariel said angrily.

"No. Your lies, you survive is on a pedestal of deceit that you have been using all your life. You're hammered and stoned at the moment, so I don't think I should believe one word coming out your mouth. Trust me after this program is over on Sunday, hell will break loose for you. Then if you break one more straw I will be considering to send you to the same boot camp where that pest who the Ryan loser calls mommy."

"Blair. This isn't fair. The Cali-whore is-"

"Excuse your rude mouth. This is done. Just go to the bathroom and clean yourself up." Blair dictated. Ariel obediently stormed off to the bathroom and looked at Karina who was hiding her smirk. Ariel was cleaning up her makeup as she saw the door open in the reflection. It was Karina. Ariel ran down towards her, and was almost about to attack her when Karina stopped her saying: "ah ah ah. Touch me, and you will be sent off to a boot camp."

"You bitch. You can't get away with this. You're too weak; I can see it in you. If you weren't I don't think you would have been raped, assaulted, and go to rehab you pathetic wannabe." Ariel said to inches away from Karina's face.

"Really, because I have your own sister against you. Also I see that she hates Ryan, I think it would be ashamed if she saw this." Karina took out a small flash drive. Ariel's eyes widened with disbelief.

"And what exactly would you have against me?'

"Um. I'm not sure you sex tape with Ryan."

"You're lying. How the hell would you be able to get your hands on it?"

"Let's show Blair, and see if this is fake. Shall we?"

"Fine you get your ways for now. As long as you don't show or tell Blair about Ryan."

"Whoops. Looks like I can't handle hearsay, I just love to gossip" Karina said, not with a Jenny Humphrey smirk but a Chuck Bass dervish smile.

"What!?" Ariel said.

"Looks like you have some explaining to do."

"Humphrey you are a psycho bitch, who will be brought down."

"Damn Straight. But I would love to see you try." Karina said then headed towards the door, as she turned the knob she turned around and said. "By the way. I may be a Humphrey, but remember that I'm a Bass also." Then went out the door.

* * *

"Well. You have 30 seconds to explain yourself or you will have to practice your pushups." Blair said in a motherly and pissed tone.

"Um." Ariel was trying to think something when Nicolas Van Der Bilt (Tripp's son) passed by saying

"Hey Ariel." With a nod but before he could make one more step she grabbed him towards her side and said:

"I think people got the wrong understanding, I'm going out with Nates nephew Nick. I didn't know when to tell you." Nick was flabbergasted and said "We are?" She placed his hand on her lower waist and said "Of course we are." She said winking at him. Blair looked at them doubtfully and said:

"Well I don't really see any sparks. Are you sure this isn't a sham?"

"Sis, if it wasn't I wouldn't do this." She then pulled him in for a real passionate kiss.

* * *

Ryan was walking around Victrola trying to find Ariel. Then he stopped, he soon saw her making out with loser like Nick. He was shocked. Ariel pulled apart from the kiss and saw Ryan, she tried to give him an apologetic look, but he just walked away. He soon saw Karina sitting alone at the bar. _Now Ariel showed her true colors I can actually get B Bass Jr. _He thought to himself, he found her still as another prize but that was all about to change. She knew he was walking towards him and said "All according to plan." She said under her breath. She got up off her seat and walked to Andrew. She pulled him into an unexpected kiss; his eyes were wide across with confusion. Ryan saw it all. Then something was bubbling up inside of him. Jealousy. Andrew felt awkward as they kissed but then he felt her soft lips on his. He grabbed her waist to pull her in. _this is all wrong. _He thought to himself. As He pulled apart. Andrew said:

"Why did you do that?" Before Karina replied she noticed a familiar 32 year old girl with honey blonde hair and side swept bangs. She wore a silver dress that hugged her curves and went down to her knees.

"Mom?" Karina asked. Shocked eyes widened.

"I thought I should come to surprise you. But from the looks of it you surprised me well enough, care to explain." Jenny said with the same attitude that she had when she was 16. But then there was a silence which was interrupted. Jenny heard a familiar voice that she was hoping not to hear.

"Little Jenny Humphrey?" Chuck asked in a voice that was completely and utterly upset. That's when the two former lovers heart's started to race again.

**Please read A/N!!!!**

**A/N: OMG I updated!!!! IM SOOOO SORRY! Like seriously I have been on a writer's block! So I know this chapter was crap lol. PLEAS I NEED HELP, SUGGESTIONS, ADVICE, AND ISPARATION PLEASE! Ahaha I need to give a shout out to Rose who motivated me to continue writing this story AT 3:30 am (: so ppl jusss review and stay patient. PLEASE IN REVEIWS CAN U TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ON THE OC CHARACTERS NOT JUST C/J. I need to know if you guys like them :). I hate a lot of futurefics that is only about the kids with no involvement with the parents, so this is probably the only chapter that only about them. Sorry lol. Oh so just remember REVIEW!!!!! HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT! :) Monkey out. =]**


	8. Memories will never fade

**Please read A/N!!!!**

**A/N: OMG I updated!!! So quickly! ahaha. this proves more reviews makes me UD faster(: PLEAS I NEED HELP, SUGGESTIONS, ADVICE, AND INSPIRATION PLEASE! (: so ppl jusss review and stay patient. PLEASE IN REVIEWS CAN U TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ON THE OC CHARACTERS NOT JUST C/J. but thanks so far on ur guys' views on the characters. I see Karina like Jenny Ariel like Blair Andrew like Eric Ryan like Carter/Chuck and I think Nick is a mini Nate or Dan lol. I need to know if you guys like them :). BTW THE SONG I USED IN THIS CHAPTER IS LIKE MY ALL TIME FAVORITE SONG! its called "Monster" by Meg&Dia. google it the song is jussst amazing i mite make a CJ video wit this song!(: Oh so just remember REVIEW!!!!! HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT! :) Monkey out. =]**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GOSSIP GIRL IT BELONGS TO THE CW. MUSIC BELONGS TO "MEG&DIA"

* * *

"Little Jenny Humphrey?" Chuck asked in a voice that was completely and utterly upset. That's when the two former lover's hearts started to race again. Jenny turned around and saw _him. _He looked the same, correction even better. How can seeing someone for a second bring up so many feelings again? Love, hate, passion, disgust, regret. The feelings were mutual. Chuck didn't see Jenny Humphrey, famous fashion designer but Jenny Humphrey from Brooklyn whom he adores.

"Hello Chuck." Jenny said bitterly. He gave her a nod. That's when they saw Serena go on the stage

"Ok everybody. As you know everynite the adolescents are allowed to perform a song of their choice. So I have many requests to call Karina Humphrey to the stage. Tonight's theme is a song about a past event." Serena said cheerfully. Karina's eyes widened she thought to herself that now isn't the moment to sing. But she couldn't decline the offer. She went up on stage and said:

"Everyone knows about an event that happened to me in the past thank you Gossip Girl. This is a song about it." She took the acoustic guitar and sat on a stool center stage.

_**His little whispers.  
Love Me. Love Me.  
That's all I ask for.  
Love Me. Love Me.  
**_

Jenny looked down and memories filled her head.

_Jenny held his hand and said: "Three words, eight letters, say it and I'm yours." _

"_Jenny I will not start some game with you."_

"_Neither will I, but Chuck Bass I am falling in" She paused. "Love with you" She said looking in his eyes, and placing a hand on his cheek._

"_I-" he tried to muster out. She had hope in her heart. She said it maybe he will say it back. But she kept thinking on what happened to Blair at his father's funeral._

"_I'-" "I'm sorry." He said that instead. Then he kissed her forehead softy and quickly and walked out of the building. _

_**He battered his tiny fists to feel something.  
Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something.  
**_

Chuck soon remembered about her first time with him. Her first time with anybody actually.

_She walked up towards him, and sat on his lap. Chuck's mouth dropped. She put one hand on the back of his head and played with his hair, while the other hand was on his check. "How about we go somewhere quiet to talk?" She asked softly and slowly. Now the song changed to "Just Dance" He was shivering as much as he wanted to, he shouldn't. But now, he didn't care. Right before he could answer she kissed him. It was deep and passionate. But he pulled back asking her:_

"_Are you sure you know what you're doing?" He really did mean that. She had a worried and innocent look in her eyes._

"_Yes" She whispered. _

_Jenny was in his room, on his bed. He was kissing her neck. She wants this._

_**Monster.  
How should I feel?  
Creatures lie here.  
Looking through the window...  
**_

Jenny soon remembered everything that happened after that night

"_Jenny." He said softly putting his hand on check._

_She smacked it away._

"_No Chuck! Don't touch me or get near me." She said with an angry tone_

"_Jenny, It was your suggestion to play strip poker, you kissed me and you wanted to do it I did nothing" He said with a firm face_

"_But you went along with everything" She said looking away._

"_I kept asking you sure but you said yes" He said_

"_Jenny I'm apologize for what happened, but you left in the morning without a word." He continued._

_Jenny looked into his eyes, he was serious. He is trying to apologize._

_**That night he caged her.  
Bruised and broke her.  
He struggled closer.  
Then he stole her.  
Violet wrists and then her ankles.  
Silent Pain.  
**_

'Kiss on the lips was what they both remembered. And everything that went along with it.

"_Who's the newbie?"_

"_Jenny Humphrey. She's a freshman."_

"_I love freshman they are so…"_

"_Fresh?"_

"_Anything about her on Gossip Girl?"_

"_Not until you're done with her."Chuck then headed down towards the leggy blonde_

_"Hi. I'm Chuck." He smiled, _

_"I know!"I mean- Hi, I'm Jenny." She smiled at him, _

_"It's nice to meet you..."_

_"You too." They shook hands and his fingerers playing with the soft skin of her palm._

_"Hey. Let's go talk some place quiet to talk." His hands playing with hers_

_"Oh... Okay" She nodded, although she was quite hesitant_

_"Well this is definitely quieter," She laughed, "but do you actually know where we're going?"_

_"Here looks pretty good," He said as he cut her off._

_He went closer to her then soon brought his lips on her. She was shaking. He brought his lips close to hers._

_Jenny pulled away and looked down as she said. "So. You said you wanted to talk... Um. What did you want to talk about?"_

_His finger brushed her cheek and his other hand played with her hair. "How into you I am," He whispered._

_His once again softly pressed his lips on hers._

_He pulled away, as he felt her resisting. "Okay, I'm sorry. If you don't want to do anything that's cool. Let's start over," he lied._

_Jenny giggled as she thought everything was fine now. "Yeah, uh... Do you want to start over back at the party?"_

_"Have a glass of champagne." He smirked."Please?"_

_"Okay... maybe just one..." She gave a fake laugh. _

_They were sitting on the steps on the stairwell. They kissed and as they pulled apart Jenny smiled and said:_

"_Well. I guess that wasn't so bad." Chuck gave out a small laugh and said:_

"_Well you really do know how to make a guy feel special." She blushed and looked down. Then chuck said:_

"_Come with me you can see the whole city from up here."_

"_Um isn't it kind of cold out?"_

"_Mhmm. You can borrow my jacket. Blair and Nate are meeting us up here for the after party."_

"_Blair?" She asked then said "Okay!"_

"_No!" She whimpered as she was pinned back on the roof._

"_Quiet." Chuck whispered_

"_Stop!" She tried to yell_

"_Get off! Stop!" She begged. But then she heard Dan yell and she ran towards him._

_**Then he slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams.  
Monster.**_

_**  
How should I feel?  
Creatures lie here.  
Looking through the windows.  
**_

"_Please after what you did at the' kiss on the lips' party last year like I would EVER live in the same house as you."_

_**"**__I never apologized. I deeply regret my actions of that night. But if you ever do, move in here. I'll make sure I'm not around."_

After the flashbacks Chuck and Jenny booth look with sad eyes but soon turned away. Then they paid attention to their beautiful daughter on stage singing with the most remarkable vocals they have heard.

_**I will  
Hear their voices.  
I'm a glass child.  
I am Hannah's regrets.**_

_**Monster.  
How should I feel?  
Turn the sheets down.  
Murder ears with pillow lace.**_

_**There's bath tubs  
Full of glow flies.  
Bathe in kerosene  
Their words tattooed in his veins, yeah.**_

Other than Ariel, everyone in the room was standing clapping for her. He whole crowd cheered because of how beautiful she sang that song. It didn't just talk about her parent's emotions but hers' also. As she got off the stage her mom ran down and hugged her daughter and said "that was beautiful honey."

"Brilliant." Chuck added.

"Thanks." Karina said to both of them. With her mother's smile.

"I know it's late. But honey do you want to go somewhere to eat or talk?" Jenny asked feeling a little awkward. Karina looked at her dad who looked away thinking it wasn't any of his business. But it was his business!

"Yea. Of course mom!" Karina said and then added: "Let me just grab my coat."As her daughter walked off Jenny walked down to her daughters so called 'friend', she didn't know Chuck was right behind her.

"So Andrew." Jenny started.

"Since when did you and guppy become an item? Like I'm all on board for the whole 'Andrew Karina Andrew Karina whoo!' thing but how did it all start." Jenny said smiling. Andrew laughed but said:

"Ms. Humphrey. I am just completely lost as you are. She pulled me in and I think the friendship boarder line has been crossed" he said. Jenny was confused

"Oh ok. I'll ask her about it. Consider your ass saved." She said smiling then said "I will see you tomorrow but bye." She hugged him and gave a wave then as she turned. She saw Chuck right behind her saying "Ms?" With a smirk. She rolled her eyes and walked off. Karina was in the limo waiting for her mom. She saw her coming out with Chuck following her. "Stay right there sweetie ill be in, in a second." Then closed the door Karina yelled "What?" because she wanted to hear the first actual conversation of her parents. Jenny then turned towards Chuck and said:

"Can you make it quick Chuck?" he raised his hands up and said:

"don't worry I'm only offering you a place to stay."

"Thanks but no thanks. I'm staying with Nate." He grinded his teeth from hearing that name. She turned to about to open the car door when Chuck stopped her and said:

"I think we should first talk about 'us'" Chuck said firmly holding onto her arm.

"I'm with Nate." Jenny abruptly said as soon as he finished saying his sentence. Chuck looked down for a second but then said

"and I'm with Blair." Jenny nodded and said

"keep that in mind." Jenny then got into the limo leaving Chuck alone outside of Victrola. This all felt too familiar to him

"_Chuck how do I-" She said joyful, until she froze and saw them together._

"_Jenny!" Chuck shouted, when he pulled Blair off of him._

"_I'm sorry I was interrupting you guys" She said looking down with tears. Then she ran out._

"_Wait!" he said but he was too late._

"_Oops" Blair said with a smile, and walked out triumph smirk._

_Chuck looked out his window. And saw Jenny crying outside. Until he saw Nate go up and hug her. Then he saw them get in the limo and drive off.

* * *

_

_**R&R**  
_


	9. The Power of Alcohol

**Please Read AN!**

**AN: AH! I haven't UD'd in so long! DON'T SHOOT ME :( But still I love writing this story. My problem I HAD a serious case of writers block for almost ALL MY STORIES! So just bare with me please (: and tell me ideas and suggestions. I NEED HELP. Ahaha I had to reread my stories to remember everything. But still, pardon if I get stuff wrong. I think I will do this for now one that I must UD this then TQS then this then TQS. Like back and forth type thing :) anywho Feedback is love :) so yup. R&R**

**I dont own GG it belongs to cw  
**

**

* * *

Previously:**

**Ariel is now dating Trips son Nicolas.**

**-Ryan caught Karina and Andrew in a kiss (actually was fake)**

**-Jenny came.**

_**-Karina was in the limo waiting for her mom. She saw her coming out with Chuck following her. "Stay right there sweetie ill be in, in a second." Then closed the door Karina yelled "What?" because she wanted to hear the first actual conversation of her parents. Jenny then turned towards Chuck and said:**_

_**"Can you make it quick Chuck?" he raised his hands up and said:**_

_**"Don't worry I'm only offering you a place to stay."**_

_**"Thanks but no thanks. I'm staying with Nate." He grinded his teeth from hearing that name. She turned to about to open the car door when Chuck stopped her and said:**_

_**"I think we should first talk about 'us'" Chuck said firmly holding onto her arm.**_

_**"I'm with Nate." Jenny abruptly said as soon as he finished saying his sentence. Chuck looked down for a second but then said**_

_**"And I'm with Blair." Jenny nodded and said**_

_**"Keep that in mind." Jenny then got into the limo leaving Chuck alone outside of Victrola. This all felt too familiar to him**_

* * *

They sat in the silent limo. Karina looked out the window and her mom was checking her phone. Karina then started:

"Gonna get off of that piece of crap anytime soon."

"This is what happens when I leave with your father, you lose your respect for me." Jenny sighed.

"Your never home to even know me mom."

"Excuse me, I had to spend endless nights, decline international fashion shows invites, and plenty of beneficial job opportunities. All for you." Karina had this look that Jenny had when she was a teenager; the look of feeling life was unfair on her end of the stick.

"Yes, that's when the 'incident' happened. I was so alone, with no one to talk to. Don't you think it wouldn't have happened if I had a mother who was home to talk to? You told me about Blair's mother, and her neglecting her daughter. Eleanor Waldorf is a saint mother, compared to you." Jenny looked at her, with shock, a look that no daughter wants to see. Karina stopped talking right after that sentence. Those nine words, blurted out. Never in a million years would she ever want to say to her mom. She immediately tried to fixed her words

"M-Mon I didn't-" Her mom just put up hand and shook her head. What made it worse was that she saw a tear roll down the side of her mom's face. There was complete silence the rest of the way. They went all the way to Brooklyn where there was the café that Vanessa used to work at. It looked the exact same. The place was closed but Jenny already called Vanessa who owned the place. The two were in a huge fight when Jenny first dated Chuck, then after Jenny ran away they made up. Jenny knocked the door and Karina saw a girl with really curly hair and a huge smile run out and hugged her mom tightly.

"Jenny!" Vanessa squealed.

"Vanessa! So good to see you!" they pulled apart and Vanessa smiled at Karina saying

"Nice to see you again."

"You too."

The three sat down in a both eating fresh scones with hot chocolates.

"So fashion designer? I knew your dreams would come true."

"Yeah." Jenny said with a sad tone in her voice, still thinking about her daughters comment. Vanessa saw the tension between the two and tried to change the conversation.

"So Karina. I heard you sing on the first night in Victrola. Amazing." Karina took a sip from her hot chocolate and smiled brightly. Vanessa remembers Jenny having that smile.

"Thanks." Jenny and Vanessa then talked about the past. Once the clocked stroked 11 Jenny looked up and said

"Oh my god. Time goes by too fast. But I will see you soon V." Vanessa hugged Jenny. The limo ride was again silent. And Jenny fell asleep, and on her mom's shoulder. Once the limo got to Chuck's place the drive picked up Karina and carried her up to the Bass apartment.

Chuck sat on her couch holding his drink, just staring blankly at it. He then turned his head around as he heard the elevator ding. He saw Jenny's driver holding his daughter who was fast asleep. Jenny walked in and followed smiling. The driver went into Karina's room set her in her bed as he left there was Jenny and Chuck in the doorway looking at their daughter fast asleep.

"She has your eye's Chuck." She commented.

"But she has your smile." He replied. She looked at him, and then walked out towards the elevator.

"Jenny." She turned when he called her. _Damn it Bass, why did you make me turn around? _She thought to herself.

"Have a drink." He asked, with his smile. Not smirk, but smile. She was hesitant, but still numb from what her daughter said she needed one. Soon enough the drinks kept adding on for the both of them. They couldn't even count how many drinks they had.

"Oh my gosh. How can I forget the masquerade ball? I got your ass back Chuck that night."

"No no no. I was in the state of lust. I think I remember me having you strip down in poker. And then deflowering you." Jenny laughed and rolling her eyes.

"Well it was you who started it. You came onto me." Chuck added

"What? Really Chuck?" Jenny said laughing in denial. Chuck and Jenny both finished their cup. He then looked at her. Seeing her eyes, and how so many memories rushed back in each other's head. He leaned in closer, closing more and more of the gap in between them. She knew what was going to happen; she tried pushing away the feeling but then surrendered when she saw chuck two inches away from her face.

"Let me refresh your memory." He whispered slowly. Then kissed her. She kissed him back. They knew this was very wrong, yet so right.

Karina woke up looking around finding herself in her room. She noticed she was still wearing her dress from tonight, so she changed into pajama shorts and a huge t-shirt. When she went to get her phone off her nightstand, she noticed an envelope under it. It had a note on top of it was from her dad.

_Karina,_

_I hope you will accept this invite._

_-Chuck_

She then opened the card. The card was pure white, on a very expensive type of paper. 'Oh no.' was what she muttered when she saw the card.

_You are cordially invited to wedding of_

_Ms. Blair Cornelia Waldorf and Mr. Charles __Bartholomew Bass_

_At noon on Saturday the 22__nd__ of June_

_The New York Palace Hotel_

Too many things went through her head. Tears started rolling down her cheeks; she then wiped them away and knew what she had to do. She had nine days to stop Chuck and Blair from the ultimate commitment, and bring her parents back together.

She then put her phone in her pocket and walked out to the kitchen but stopped in her tracks as she saw her mom and dad making out. She couldn't help but laugh to herself on how much they were going at it. Jenny was loosening Chuck's tie as he had his hand go up her thigh. Then a smirk appeared on Karina's face. She took her phone out and took a picture of the couple. Then walked back to her room, she was about to send it to that Gossip Girl person, but she decided to wait. Until after her parent's finished their night together. That's when her plan will start. Oh how much fun she will have. She knew she was turning into a little devil.

She defiantly was the child of Chuck Bass and Jenny Humphrey.

* * *

**AN #2: Bahahaha I just wanted to say, that I had no intention on this but as I was rereading this chapter. I feel like I am just writing the last 2 episodes of season 3. If you get what I meant:) **

**R&R**


End file.
